Where You Are
by Starfire-hime
Summary: Mamoru is dead, Usagi goes to visit his grave and reminices about him. (Standard disclaimers apply [forgot to put them on the story]).


Where You Are By: Adrienne Rangel  
  
There are times I swear I know your here when I forget about my fears feeling you my dear Watching over me my hope sees what the future will bring when you wrap me in your wings and take me where you are  
  
Tsukino Usagi walked through the cemetary to her beloved's gave. The date was August 3rd, his birthdate. It had been only 8 months since he had died during the battle with Nehelenia, but to Usagi, it felt like Yesterday. Nehelenia had made him sick and weak and even though the white moon kingdom had won, Nehelenia got even by killing the one Usagi loved the most, her Mamoru, her Mamo-chan. After he died, all her school friends would not hang around her anymore, saying she was always too deppressed and she should get over it. 'Get over Mamoru?' she would always think when they said that. 'How? How do you get over the greatest love in your life? How do you get over the only joy? How do you get over your soulmate?'. She never even thought about dating anyone. She was afraid that if she got attached to another man, her job as Sailor Moon would interfere their relationship and something might happen to him as well, and she wouldn't be able to bear it. And besides, no one could replace her Mamoru. No one could replace his hugs, his cuddling, his kisses, no one. Mamoru was that special to her. Thew rest of the senshi tried to cheer her up, and when she was with them, Usagi would smile, and laugh, and joke around. If only they knew how much of that was forced happiness and she would pretend to be happy around them, only to cry for hours on end as soon as she got home. Her parents didn't know what to do anymore. They tried grief counceling, but that didn't help, nor did the weekly visits to the school counceler. All they could do now was hope she would move on in time. As she walked through the cemetary, she could have sworn that she felt his familiar presence, she turned and no one was there. 'Usagi, don't kid yourself, he isn't here' she thought. She walked a bit more and found what she was looking for. She knelt down by the headstone. "Mamoru" she whispered. As she did a white light appeared next to her and soon a transparant Mamoru, dressed in a white tuxedo was standing there. Usagi couldn't see him. She stared at the headstone for a while then broke down crying. Mamoru put his arms around her, She felt a sudden burst of warmness and the familar feeling of his strong arms around her. She looked up and was alone. She cried even harder.  
  
where you and I will breathe together once again We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do and you'll be smiling back at me only then will I be free when I can be where you are  
  
She stopped crying and gave the grave new flowers. She sat there and started "talking" to Mamoru. "Hi Mamo-chan, it's me, Usagi. I gave you some new flowers, your favorite, red roses. Happy Birthday Mamo-chan, you would have been 21 today. Um, well, I passed my math test yesterday. I got an 86. I know you would be proud of me. I'm also looking into going to college after high school, would do you think of that, your usako a college girl" She laughed nervously, Then she started crying again. "Oh, Mamo-chan, why, why were you taken from me? You were so young, our relationship was so young, we'de only been dating for a year and six months. So, why did Nehelenia have to take you from me? Why? Oh, Mamo-chan I wish I could be with you now, laugh with you and see your warm smile again, breathe with you, live with you. Then I'll be free from the pain. Remember when we used to dance under the moonlight, ,Mamo-chan, do you remember?" She asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were on the moon kingdom at a ball. They were in the small courtyard where the only light is moonlight. "Thank you for inviting me to your ball, Princess Serenity" Prince Endymion said. "My pleasure, I hope you are having fun" Princess Serenity said. "Oh, I am, but I really want to dance with this girl, but I don't know if she wants to dance with me" Prince Endymion said looking into the crowd. Princess Serenity's face fell, she was hoping he was reffering to her, but apparantly he wasn't. "Well, If I were you I would ask her, I hope it goes well for you" Princess Serenity said and was about to turn away and Prince Endymion pulled her back to him, smiled and kissed Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity blushed. "Will you dance with me? I love you, Princess Serenity, I always have," Prince Endymion smiled. "Yes I will. I love you too, Prince Endymion" Princess Serenity smiled back. Price Endymion took Princess Serenity's hand and they start to dance under the moonlight.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi and Mamoru Were at Motoki's birthday party. Usagi had just been dumped by her date. Mamoru saw Usagi run out and asked Motoki what happened. Motoki told him and Mamoru ran after her into the backyard. He found her. She was sitting on a tire swing crying in an uninhabited part of Motoki's backyard. "I heard what happened" Mamoru said. Usagi continued to cry. Mamoru came up behind her and hugged her, and whispered comforting words into her ear. "It's okay Usagi, Your gonna be fine, He was a jerk and was stupid to let a girl like you go" Mamoru said. "Why are you being so nice to me, you hate me remember?" Usagi said. He decided it was time to tell her his true feelings. "Because Usagi, I love you. I always have. I couldn't tell you my true feelings so I subjected you to all that teasing and the name calling. I'm so sorry, Usagi, I love you, Usako" Mamoru said. Usagi looked up at him. "You just called me Usako, Bunny girl" Usagi said. "Because you are, you're my bunny girl, my Usako" Mamoru said. "I love you too, Mamoru, my mamo-chan" Usagi said. They kissed.Mamoru smiled and picked her up and they walked to a small part of the garden and dance under the moonlight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And I can see your face your kiss I still can taste not a memory has aged oh I see your star shining down on me and I'de do anything If I could just be right there where you are where you and I will breathe together once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do and you'll be smiling back at me only then will I be free then I can be where you are  
  
and baby there are times when selfishly I wish that you were here with me so I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see that everynight while you are dreaming I am here guard you from afar  
  
"I remember" Mamoru said thinking of those happier times him and Usagi spent together. He missed his Usako so much. Her cute warm smile, her big blue eyes, her long golden hair, her exuberent energy, her laugh, her jokes, her kisses, her hugs, her voice, her great personality, her deep love for him........... He missed it all. Curse that Nehelenia for ending his life so suddenly. He was only 20 years old and in love with a beautiful girl! He was in his prime, and she had to end it all. He remembered entering the death world and waking up in heaven and looking for his Usako and her not being there. He remembered watching her from afar, wishing he could be with her. He remembered still tasting their last sweet, passionate kiss on his mouth and the night they made love for the first time. He remembered helplessy watching her cry herself to sleep and wanting to be there so bad to wipe the tears from her eyes and kiss her with all the passion he could muster. Every night he would safeguard her while she dreamt, wanting to hold her tight, but the reality of his death would not let him. He wanted to sceam the ufairty of it all, but he knew that there was nothing he could do but watch his precious Usako grow up without him.  
  
and anytime I feel alone I close my eyes and dream of where you are and we'll be together baby oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight and you'll be smiling back at me only then will I be free then I will be free and baby I still believe I got to believe I still believe I will touch you that sweet day that you'll take me there where you are I still believe oh I got to believe I still believe I will touch you that sweet day that you'll take me there where you are oh where you are I still believe I got to believe I still believe I will always be waiting for you that sweet day I only want to be where you are where you are  
  
  
  
Even though they both knew that they couldn't be with the other, they would just close their eyes and remember all the good times they had together and no matter what they would still believe that on one sweet day they would see each other soon and when they did they would dance under the moonlight and never let go. Usagi looked at her watch and got up. She had been there for two hours and even is she didn't want to, she had to go. "Well, Mamo-chan, I have to go. I promised Mako-chan I would help her deliver cookies to Motoki-kun. Oh by the way, Mako-chan and Motoki-kun are now boyfriend and girlfriend. I always knew they would get together, how about you? Well, I have to go, happy birthday, Mamoru, I'll see you one sweet day" Usagi said walking away as tears fell down her face. "Goodbye Usagi, I will see you that sweet day, I promise" Mamoru said and disappeared. Usagi thought she heard her name and looked back in time to see a white light disappear. She blinked then smiled knowing that the familiar feeling she had felt since she entered the cemetary was Mamoru. She left with the knowlege that Mamoru had heard her and one day they would be together forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*OWARI*~ 


End file.
